


Идея фикс, или План «ХэБэ»

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Иногда стоит просто купить подарок.





	Идея фикс, или План «ХэБэ»

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2012-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2012-м и не будет :)

Это изначально было плохой идеей. План был дырявым, как старые Диновы носки, и теперь, стоя посреди поистине грандиозных разрушений, Сэм понимал это как никогда. Он корил себя за то, что пустил всё на самотёк, а не стукнул братца по башке чем-нибудь тяжёлым и не связал его, пытаясь удержать от опрометчивого поступка. Но теперь уже поздно, и Сэму осталось только пенять на собственную слабую волю и отсутствие желания спорить с братом. Теперь их уже ничего не спасёт. 

За дверью слышались тяжёлые шаги, отсчитывающие секунды до их очередной безвременной кончины. Винчестерам осталось жить ровно пять… четыре… три… две… одна…

***

_Одиннадцать часов назад._

\- Чувак, нет.

\- Чувак, да!

\- Ты спятил. Мы просто не успеем!

\- Не спорь со мной, Сэмми. Это отличный план.

\- Как ты собираешься всё организовать? Осталось часов десять от силы.

\- С твоей помощью, конечно! 

\- Я ни черта в этом не смыслю!

\- Я тоже! Но это не отговорка. Руки в ноги, и пошли.

\- Чувак, нет.

\- Чувак, да!

Это продолжалось уже минут сорок. Дин сдаваться не собирался, и его энтузиазм немного пугал Сэма. Самую малость. Да. Больше Дина его пугала вывеска магазина «Всё для домашней выпечки», возле которого старший Винчестер припарковал Импалу. Вывеска была красивой, яркой, с нарисованными на ней плюшками и чебуреками.

\- Мы на месте, - довольно потёр руки Дин. – Отступать некуда – за нами Су-Фолс! Веселей лицо, Сэмми! Пора приступать к осуществлению плана «ХэБэ».

\- Более идиотского названия ты придумать не мог? – закатил глаза младший. 

\- Оно полностью отражает суть плана. Всё, поменьше разговоров. Двигай внутрь.

Со страдальческим стоном Сэм зашёл в помещение магазина.

***

_Десять часов двадцать четыре минуты назад._

\- С антипригарным покрытием или стеклянная? Или вот эта: си-ли-ко-но-вая? Как сиськи, что ли? Сэм! Сэмми, тащи свой зад сюда!

\- Чего орёшь? Тут, между прочим, люди. Веди себя культурно.

\- Силиконовая!

\- Ну да, силиконовая форма для выпечки. И что?

\- Это ж как сиськи! Они силиконовые, и форма силиконовая. Я держу в руках чью-то грудь?

\- Силикон бывает разным, болван. Этот специально для выпекания. Есть для одежды, для сисек, для научных исследований…

\- Заткнись.

\- Сам напросился.

Дин стоял в отделении с формами для приготовления домашней выпечки и думал о том, что план на самом деле не такой уж и простой, как казалось сначала. Искусство приготовления домашней сдобы было чем-то из разряда высшей математики с элементами квантовой физики. То есть, нечто на грани понимания. Сомнения стали закрадываться в голову, собираясь свить там уютное гнёздышко. Дин встряхнул головой, отбрасывая пораженческие мысли подальше. Они справятся! Никакое тесто не победит Винчестеров! Да! 

\- Берём с антипригарным покрытием, - решил Дин. – Самое оно для новичков вроде нас. Что там ещё нужно?

\- Муку я взял, ванилин, взбитые сливки, сгущенное молоко и орехи тоже, - Сэм сверился со списком. – Нужны яйца, разрыхлитель и сахар. 

\- Пошли, раздобудем нам яйца, - Дин решительно зашагал между рядами. 

***

_Девять часов тринадцать минут назад._

\- Это как делается?

\- Стой, дай почитать. «Взбейте сахар и яйца».

\- Звучит довольно болезненно. Чем взбивать? Вот этой штукой?

\- Это венчик, Дин. Им и взбивай. Я пока принесу форму для запекания из машины.

***

_Девять часов девять минут назад._

\- Сэмми, у нас есть ещё яйца?

Сэм прикрыл рукой глаза.

\- Ты как это умудрился?

\- Я не виноват! Миска скользкая, - Дин вытер испачканное яичной смесью лицо.

\- Ясно. Давай я сам. Ты пока форму распакуй и вымой.

Совершив рокировку, Винчестеры принялись за дело. Сэм разбил яйца в миску, щедро присыпав их сахаром. Венчик в его руке превратился в лопасти вертолёта, и масса довольно быстро приобрела нужную консистенцию.

\- Я всё, - Дин отложил в сторону вымытую форму.

\- Хорошо, - Сэм развернулся к нему и, поскользнувшись на разлитой ранее массе, резко полетел носом вперёд. – Дин! Лови!

Миска выпорхнула из рук младшего Винчестера и решила приземлиться на его голову. Дин со сноровкой заправского голкипера бросился вперёд, хватая беглянку, и рухнул на пол, от души приложившись плечом.

\- Ты крут, - заявил Сэм, плашмя лежащий неподалёку.

\- Я Бэтмен, - ухмыльнулся старший.

***

_Восемь часов тридцать минут назад._

\- Как это включается?

\- Тут где-то должна быть инструкция.

\- С инструкцией не интересно, Сэм. Давай попробуем сами.

\- Там газ, Дин. Это может быть опасно.

\- Опаснее вендиго?

\- Если взорвёшь дом, будешь сам отвечать перед Бобби.

\- Не взорву, не бойся! Итак, плита. Давай, гори!

Плита зажигалась явно не от словесного приказа. Покрутив регуляторы пламени и не добившись результата, Дин недовольно поджал губы. Идея с инструкцией приобрела в его глазах некоторую привлекательность.

***

_Семь часов пятьдесят четыре минуты назад._

\- В библиотеке чисто.

\- В сортире чисто. 

\- Это радует. В кухне чисто.

\- Если не считать яиц на полу, то да. В коридоре чисто.

\- Второй этаж?

\- Непаханое поле, Дин. Времени в обрез.

\- Эта чёртова инструкция где-то должна быть!

Винчестеры стояли возле лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж дома, и не решались подняться. Но так необходимая сейчас инструкция к газовой плите, скорее всего, находится там. Выбора не было. Вздохнув, Дин первым шагнул на лестницу.

***

_Шесть часов пятьдесят девять минут назад._

\- Нашё-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-ой! Сэм! На помощь!

\- Дин? Дин!

Сэм метнулся на голос брата, инстинктивно проверяя оружие. В доме нечисть? Надо действовать!

\- Ты где?

\- Сюда! – хрипло позвал старший. – Сэм, помоги выбраться.

Сэм притормозил возле кучи непонятных вещей (одежды, домашней утвари, каких-то бумаг), из которой торчала рука брата, победно сжимающая вожделенную инструкцию.

\- Ты как туда попал? – удивлённо моргнул младший Винчестер, приступая к раскопкам.

\- Я увидел бумаги, лежащие в самом низу в этом шкафу, - рука ткнула инструкцией в направлении, противоположном упомянутому предмету мебели. 

\- И, естественно, не захотел сначала достать вещи, а потом посмотреть их? – предположил Сэм.

\- Хотел побыстрее. Кто же знал, что вся эта конструкция рухнет? – рука выглядела немного виноватой. – Я не хотел, честно.

\- Верю, Дин, - вздохнул Сэм, откапывая голову брата. – Живой?

\- Куда денусь? – буркнул старший.

***

_Шесть часов тридцать три минуты назад._

\- «Чтобы зажечь духовой шкаф вам понадобятся спички».

\- Спичек нет, есть зажигалка, пойдёт?

\- Пусть будет зажигалка. Так-с… «Поверните регулятор газа духового шкафа в положение 1». Поворачивай до цифры один. Это больше ноля, но меньше двойки.

\- Заткнись, я знаю.

\- Я на всякий случай. 

\- Читай, ботаник.

\- Хм… «Нажмите на кнопку справа от регулятора газа духового шкафа и поднесите зажжённую спичку к отверстию внутри духового шкафа». Кто писал эту инструкцию? Никакого литературного слога. Тавтология на тавтологии. 

\- Сэм, сосредоточься. Почитаешь потом Шекспира для восстановления своего раненного эстетического вкуса. Что-нибудь вроде:  
Что стар я, не докажет мне зерцало,  
Покуда с юностью ты лет одних,  
Но увидав, что время начертало  
Тебе морщины, смерть найду я в них.  
Владею сердцем я твоим по праву,  
Ведь и мое живет в твоей груди,  
Присвоив красоты твоей оправу.  
Так как же мне быть старым, посуди?  
Поэтому, любовь моя, прошу я:  
Ты береги себя; я ж дал обет  
Себя беречь, чтоб сердце, что ношу я,  
Как нянька добрая, хранить от бед.  
Коль будет сердце, что в тебе, убито,  
Твое останется во мне сокрыто.

\- Ого!..

\- Что? Училка по английскому в шестом классе мне очень нравилась… Да не смотри на меня как на музейный экспонат!

\- Дин…

\- Что?!

\- Я тебя уважаю.

\- Заткнись. К какой дырке подносить огонь?

***

_Пять часов десять минут назад._

\- Как думаешь, она достаточно прогрелась? – Дин задумчиво смотрел на плиту.

\- Думаю, за полтора часа должна была. Давай попробуем поставить выпекать.

\- Давай ты, - старший решительно подтолкнул брата к духовке.

\- А почему сразу я? – вскинулся Сэм.

\- Потому что я так сказал.

\- Аргумент, - протянул Сэм. – Ладно, трус. Отойди.

Младший взял форму с залитым в него тестом и, глубоко вздохнув, резко открыл духовку. От сильного жара в глазах защипало, и Сэм зажмурился.

\- Не тормози, она же остынет! – Дин взволнованно схватился за край стола. – Пихай!

Сэм собрал всё своё мужество в кучку и, решительно открыв глаза, вставил форму внутрь раскалённой духовки. Та едва не откусила ему руку закрывающейся дверцей.

\- Фух, - младший вытер выступивший на лбу пот. – Теперь берёмся за крем, а потом уберём бардак наверху.

***

_Четыре часа двадцать две минуты назад._

\- Сэм, тебе не кажется, что что-то горит? – Дин подозрительно покосился на ведущую на первый этаж лестницу.

Младший повёл носом, заталкивая очередную рухлядь обратно в раскуроченный Дином шкаф. Отчётливый запах палёного достиг и его. Шестерёнки в голове моментально заработали, составляя список возможных источников, возглавляемый…

\- Дин, плита, - прошептал Сэм, испуганно глядя на брата. Тот моргнул, соображая, а затем резко рванул к лестнице. Сэм миллисекундой позже последовал за ним. Буквально слетев с лестницы, братья на полной скорости вбежали в кухню и резко затормозили в дверном проёме. 

\- Сэм… - выдохнул Дин, глядя на сизый дым, исходящий из духовки.

Младший подбежал к плите и выключил её. Резко открыв дверь, он закашлялся от проникшего в лёгкие дыма. Едва тот немного рассеялся, Винчестеры смогли рассмотреть обуглившейся кусок теста, лежавший внутри.

\- Хм, - Дин упёрся руками в бока. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что корж должен выглядеть совсем не так.

\- Считаешь? – Сэм поискал взглядом полотенце. Едва он извлёк форму из духовки, они смогли оценить масштабы бедствия. – Дин, нам понадобится новая форма.

\- Вот тебе и антипригарное покрытие…

***

_Три часа восемнадцать минут назад._

\- Всё купил?

\- С запасом. Две формы и ингредиентов для дюжины коржей.

\- Духовку я почти отмыл.

\- Своим лицом? У тебя вся рожа в саже.

\- Я старался. Давай, буду тесто месить.

Яйца, сахар, венчик, мука, сгущёнка, разрыхлитель. Сэму казалось, что он не первый год возле плиты – настолько ловко у него всё выходило. Единственное, чего он боялся, так это того, что их старания вновь закончатся крахом. У них не было права на ошибку, в этот раз корж должен получиться!

***

_Два часа назад._

\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

\- Дин, давай поищем спички.

\- Нет! Вот искра! Она сейчас загорится.

\- Ты заправлял зажигалку?

\- Да!

\- Не нервничай. 

Целый час бездарно потрачен на разжигание духовки. Зажигалка была, видимо, категорически против идеи снова попробовать приготовить выпечку в домашних условиях. Дин же упорно отказывался прибегнуть к другим способам. С тысячного раза ему всё-таки удалось зажечь ручной огонь.

\- Молодец! – Сэм радостно подпрыгнул. – Давай, включай духовой шкаф.

***

_Час назад._

\- Сэмми, она прогрелась. Вставляй.

Сэм, будучи специалистом по помещению теста в духовку, смело открыл дверцу и вставил новую форму внутрь. Захлопнувшись, духовка удовлетворённо зашипела. Переведя дух, младший Винчестер взглянул на брата.

\- Я пойду, закончу уборку наверху, а ты следи за плитой.

\- Хорошо, - Дин внутренне порадовался, что будет бездельничать, в то время, как младшему придётся запихивать всё барахло, которое выпало в процессе поиска инструкции, обратно в шкаф. 

Сэм подозрительно посмотрел на брата, затем вздохнул и отправился ликвидировать последствия охоты на инструкцию. 

\- Чем бы заняться? – вполголоса проговорил Дин.

***

_Тридцать минут назад._

\- Как тут дела? – Сэм заглянул на кухню. Его лицо всё ещё было выпачкано в саже. Дин подозрительно не рассмеялся этому факту. – Корж ещё не сгорел?

\- Нет, - старший мотнул головой, вернувшись к созерцанию плиты.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- Да.

\- Точно?

\- Разумеется.

Сэм опасно прищурился, затем без слов подошёл к плите и открыл духовку. Корж был на месте и являл собой образчик лучшего коржа среди всех коржей. В чём тогда дело? В том, что что-то не так, Сэм не сомневался: уж слишком сильно Дин старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Однако на первый взгляд всё было хорошо. Вздохнув, Сэм списал свою подозрительность на переутомление после долгого дня.

\- Давай, доставай корж, будем лепить из него пирог.

Дин, словно сомнамбула, сполз со стула и безропотно извлёк форму из духовки. Подозрения Сэма возникли снова и принялись бить набат, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Однако он ничего не сказал, открывая холодильник и доставая миску с кремом, который они приготовили раньше. Дин весь скукожился, и озарение снизошло на младшего Винчестера.

\- Дин, - угрожающе произнёс он.

\- Сэмми? – братец выставил руки вперёд в защитном жесте. – Ты даже не представляешь, какой он был вкусный. Я просто попробовал, а потом… Знаешь, в меня словно демон вселился. Мне казалось, что я не владею своим телом. Это всё оно, а не я! Честно! Я не хотел! Он просто внезапно закончился!

Последние слова Дин выкрикивал, убегая от разъярённого младшего брата, который в порыве злости бросил в него пустой миской от крема.

***

_Две минуты назад._

\- Получилось! Смотри, какая красота!

\- Если не считать заляпанной яйцами кухни, то всё очень даже ничего.

Сэм утрировал. Кухня была не просто заляпана яйцом. Она была измазана яичными белками, покрыта тонким слоем муки, присыпана сверху сахаром с прожилками копоти. В раковине скопилась гора немытой посуды, перевёрнутый Дином при попытке бегства стол лежал на боку, а под потолком до сих пор клубился сизый дым.

\- Нужно убрать тут всё, - сказал Дин, осматриваясь по сторонам.

И именно в этот момент во дворе послышался гул мотора.

\- Вот чёрт, - в сердцах выругался Сэм. – Не успели.

***

_Сейчас._

Шаги до крыльца отсчитывали последние секунды жизни братьев Винчестеров, потому что Бобби их убьёт за то, во что они превратили его кухню. Дверь распахнулась, и человек-кепка прямо с порога хмуро взглянул на них.

\- Стесняюсь спросить, - подал голос он, - какого лешего?

Дин и Сэм переглянулись. 

\- С днём рождения, Бобби! – хором сказали они.

\- Мы тебе тут торт приготовили, - тихо добавил Дин.

\- Хм, - был им ответ.

***

Бобби удовлетворённо улыбался, попивая чай. Винчестеры, закончив драить кухню, были допущены к праздничному столу и теперь поедали с таким трудом приготовленный торт. Сингер хмурился недолго, резонно решив, что убирать бардак должны виновники. Он никому не сказал, но в глубине души совсем даже не сердился на парней. Бобби было приятно, что те решили его поздравить.

\- И кому в голову пришла гениальная идея приготовить торт?

\- Дину, конечно, - тут же ответил Сэм. – Это он составил план «Хэппи Бёздей». Я не смог его отговорить, прости.

\- Предатель, - буркнул старший. – Я ж не знал, к каким последствиям это всё приведёт. И потом, ты тоже участвовал!

\- Никто не знал о последствиях, - Сэм поднял руки, сдаваясь и признавая правоту Дина. – Оба хороши.

Старый охотник с улыбкой смотрел на перебранки братьев, мельком подумав, что это, пожалуй, лучший подарок на день рождения за последние лет двадцать. Выныривая из задумчивости, Бобби негромко сказал:

\- Торт, конечно, вкусный, но давайте договоримся, что в следующий раз вы его просто купите. Хорошо?

\- Да! – широко улыбнувшись, хором откликнулись братья.


End file.
